


Grey Inbetween

by FreezingFics



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I had to post this so it didn't get deleted please don't read it yet, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: While the first day of their relationship had been filled with pleasure, there are many opposite reasons for why Bendy has come to Mickey this time.





	Grey Inbetween

Sunshine was never going to be something Bendy got used to. Noise he was fine with, it was much better than silence, but the bright light burned his pie cut eyes as he opened them. Waking up never put him in the best of moods, and the fact he felt mildly sore dampened it even further. Guess he knows how Mickey felt yesterday. The thought brought his attention to the figure in his arms that he finally felt, and what had been stopping him from rolling over and away from the sunlight. He was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly and his nose twitching every few breaths. Once again the demon laughed as butterflys tickled his heart with love.

However, the sun was still a bit too much. He couldn't see Mickey in full with it shining in his vision. It was then he realized one of the advantages of not having a neck. Rotating his head so that the back now faced the mouse, Bendy blinked to get the blurs away and finally see properly. The only other noise that wasn't muffled caught his attention to a small alarm clock, clearly not on besides the ticking that told the time. There weren't many clocks in the studio, so he had to slowly remember how to read it while sight still slightly failed him. 

Small hand was the hour, and that was the most important one, that's what he learned. It was a bit above ten, showing that it was past the exact hour, but the minute hand was at the four. Now he had to do math the figure that problem out. 

For the minute hand, every number is five minutes. Five times four is... 20. It was 10:20. Bendy felt a bit of pride for figuring out the time while so sleepy. As silly as that sounded. Hopefully that meant Mickey wasn't late for anything, though he hadn't said anything about having to act for something new so it was likely fine. Acting was the only thing the demon did back when he was in cartoon, so it probably the same for Mickey. Rotating his head back into place, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to-

Wait. 

The mouse did have another job, one he liked doing on the off set of acting. One he also had to get to as early as seven to work at! Bendy opened his eyes again, groaning at how quick he did it when there was such harsh light. 

Somehow that small noise stirred Mickey into waking, which only made the demons panic deepen. Trying to hide how late it was, Bendy smiled to greet his lover, "Mornin' sleepin' beauty." Thankfully just looking at the other made him want to smile, so nothing in his face or voice seemed forced or nervous. 

"Is that some kinda reference?" Mickey drowsily laughed, yawning to stretch his face. He was facing away from the window, so all he was able to see was Bendy's face rather beautifully glowing in the streaks of sunlight that went through the blinds. His cheeks went a soft shade of pink, which seemed to deepen at the demons giggle. 

"Nah, nothin' like that could compare to ya." Bendy placed a small kiss on his lovers forehead, earning him a tired laugh as well.


End file.
